Stranger In Paradise
by OnTheTardis
Summary: After an accident, Donna hits her head and loses her memories once again. And the Doctor doesn't know where to start to restore them. Doctor/Donna pairing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I'm taking a break from 'Time Never Wasted', so here is my new story. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Author's Note: Right off the bat I put in a nice piece of smut, so be warned. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor thrust once more into Donna, building their orgasms up; he pulled almost out of her and plunged back into her; causing her to arch up; pressing her breasts to his bare chest. Her hand clutched at his shoulder while the other one was pressed between her legs, her fingers rubbing in rhythm with the Doctor's thrusts.

The Doctor enveloped her in his arms as he quickened his pace.

"Doctor." She breathed in his ear causing him to smile and kiss the soft patch of skin on her collarbone.

With a couple more thrusts, Donna came followed by the Doctor; emptying his orgasm inside her.

The Doctor kissed Donna's shoulder again, whispering for the millionth time that night his love for her.

They laid motionless for a moment before the Doctor rolled off of her, resting his head on the pillows of their bed.

It had been their bed for a couple of months now, ever since he had found out that Donna was pregnant with his child; their child.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Donna, with all her brass and courage; she was just so wonderful that he couldn't help himself. And to his astonishment, the night he confessed his love, she returned it; without question and just as strong as the Time Lord's.

Donna's head rested on the Doctor's arm which was underneath her neck, their other hands resting on the tiny bulge in Donna's stomach.

The Doctor recalled the Christmas Eve that had just passed, she had told him that their lives would change forever. Of course the Doctor was more than thrilled that he would soon be a father again. And he knew that Donna would make a wonderful mother, and underneath her hard outer shell was a loving heart.

She had opened it up to him and now he never wanted to leave.

Wrapped in each other's arms and their love radiating around them, contentment filled them.

"Donna?"

"Mhmm?"

The Doctor looked down past the sea of red hair, her eyes were closed, and he knew that she would be asleep soon, as she always did after they made love.

"Can you promise me something?" The Doctor asked as he stoked her stomach gently, loving the fact that a tiny version or her or of himself was growing inside of her.

Donna mumbled softly, "Of course." Her head rolling over so her face was nestled on his shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

He knew that it was a promise that would never really be kept, but he couldn't imagine being away from her, or for her to leave him and take their child away as well. It had only been a couple of months, but he had fallen in love with the tiny cell growing in her stomach.

A small smile graced her lips, "I promise." She whispered before she promptly fell asleep.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, before he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't sleep, it was only on rare occasions when Donna pressed him and that usually took a great amount of coaxing. But, he loved sharing a bed with her. Yes, she sometimes snored, and yes she did hog the covers, but that didn't matter to him. He loved the warm body next to him, during her sleep she would always end up with her head on his chest, her hair fanned across his body, tickling under his chin.

Holding her closer to him, the Doctor closed his eyes; listening to her steady breathing; and enjoying the fact that she was his, and his alone.

Donna wiped her mouth for the third time that morning. Flushing the toilet, she was never so grateful for the cool porcelain on the side.

She really couldn't wait for 8 months to pass, because morning sickness sucked. She had taken every remedy she had read about, but nothing worked; even in the TARDIS, the police box that traveled all of time and space had nothing to cure her vomiting everything she ate. And everything she didn't eat.

The Doctor, thankfully, was not the kind of man that would have left her alone to her own devices. No, he was different, even now he was there next to her on the floor of their bathroom, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair aside with the other.

She figured the Doctor was at her side because he surely didn't want a hormonal, pregnant woman cursing and throwing slaps his way. And she loved him more for that.

Donna was also glad that her family had accepted this pregnancy, even though the Doctor was not human, and they were not married. Not that the Doctor didn't ask her to marry him, he did; several times and every time she declined; telling him that with this baby, she had domesticated him enough. They didn't need to be married to raise a child, plus people were still believing they were married everywhere they went, she supposed a piece of paper telling they were married would be pretty useless.

So here they were, sitting on the floor, her head against the side of the toilet, hoping that the wave of her morning sickness was done for the day.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Uhh, for now." Donna replied smacking her lips against the vile taste in her mouth.

They stood up together, Donna turning on the water and starting brushing her teeth as the Doctor was running his fingers through his hair; trying to get to spiky mess to behave.

"I know…" Donna said with a mouthful of toothpaste and saliva, she spit in the sink, "I should get dressed, but I don't want to." There was a trace of a pout on her lips before she continued to clean her teeth.

The Doctor stopped fussing with his hair and placed a hand on her back, "But, if you don't get dress, then I can't give you your surprise."

Donna's right eyebrow arched, "Surprise?" She spit once more, "What kind of surprise?"

The Doctor chuckled at the sight of her.

She was clad in purple pajamas; her red hair recently tussled from her onslaught of morning sickness, a trail of white foam coming from the corner of her mouth.

"If I told you," He turned her to face him; his thumb wiping away the line of froth and washing it away underneath the stream of water, "it wouldn't be a surprise."

Donna mumbled something and gargled a handful of water.

The Doctor smiled, he knew that she didn't like it when she was kept in the dark; and he knew that he was enjoying this far too much, but he didn't care. It was fun.

"What was that?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing." And said nothing else.

"Well, I'm going to set the coordinates; you get dressed and meet me in the console room, okay?" The Doctor said, as he checked himself over once more in the mirror; pulling the ends of the blue jacket.

Donna sighed dramatically, "Fine, but I swear if this surprise consists of us spending time in an alien prison, I'm going to seriously hurt you."

"Hey, that was not my fault, besides; that was kind of fun!" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well, never mind all that; get going." She shooed him out of the bathroom, with her at his heels.

The Doctor turned around and kissed her, "I love you, you know."

Donna smiled and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth, "Not as much as I love you."

"I don't think that's possible." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Are you going to let me get dressed or not?"

"I could help." The Doctor told her, wagging his eyebrows.

Donna sighed, "Just set the controls."

"Fine, fine." The Doctor said, going over to the door and taking one last look at Donna as she pulled her shirt over her head, he smiled before leaving their room.

With his hands in his pockets, the Doctor went over and stood over to the controls; he pressed a button and twisted a knob; humming lightly to himself; his mind was wondering his thoughts, hoping that Donna was going to like the all day spa that he was taking her to.

He was so busy thinking about Donna and his great idea that he didn't notice that instead of twisting the third handle he accidentally hit the grey lever.

The TARDIS suddenly went into complete chaos; alarms and buzzers sounded and the TARDIS shook violently, sending the Doctor back against the yellow jump seat; and then fiercely tossed him back up onto the controls.

With quick fingers and a cool head, the Doctor flipped and twisted and pushed until his ship returned to normal.

Swallowing, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, this time it was because of relief.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention….yes I know, you're right." The Doctor said, "Yes, I know, geez, you're beginning to sound like Donna."

The Doctor scoffed with a smile on his face, "Your welcome."

The TARDIS beeped and the Doctor lifted his head, "What's wrong?" He asked his ship, her demeanor had changed drastically; she was sending him Donna's name into his mind and the Doctor began to panic slightly.

Making sure that the TARDIS was safely in the vortex, the Doctor ran back to their bedroom, "Donna!"

Bursting through the door, he found Donna on her back, unconscious on the floor.

"Donna?" The Doctor knelt down next to her, his hands framing her face, there was a slightly bump on her forehead.

"Donna, sweetheart; wake up." He shook her softly, feeling for her pulse, it was there; and was steady. Her breathing was normal.

When she still refused to wake, the Doctor lifted her into his arms, her head rolling almost lifelessly onto his shoulder. His breath shuddered as his grip on her tightened a bit, shifting her; he managed to walk out into the hall and make his way to the infirmary; which thankfully, the TARDIS had conveniently arranged just adjacent to their room.

He placed her on one of the beds that was closet to him as he entered the med-bay, she had managed to get out of her shirt and that was all, he took a blanket from the cabinet and placed it over her; covering her bare chest.

Worry mounted within him, he had to make sure that all was well with her, and with their baby. It looked as if she had managed to only hit her head, which didn't look bad but still had managed to knock her out considerably.

Running over her body with the sonic screwdriver, nothing came up that was potentially a danger to her; he blew out another breath of relief; before he caressed her cheek, "Donna, honey, wake up."

She moaned softly this time, her eyes fluttered for a moment before they stared up at him.

"Hello."

The Doctor smiled, "Hello, are you alright?"

Her blue eyes twinkled in the florescent lighting; "I think so. What happened?"

"You hit your head, on the bureau I think." The Doctor touched the bump lightly and apologized when she winced.

Donna nodded, she felt the pain and understood that she was being treated for the injuries.

"Okay, well, uh; c—c-could you tell me something?"

The Doctor nodded, a smile etched on his face; just happy that she was alright; bruised but fine.

"Of course."

"Who are you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm Evil, I know. But, make me happy and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Doctor had always made sure that to prepare himself for any disaster; though some of them had managed to catch him off guard.

Pompeii, the events on Midnight, and the night he lost Donna; although painful and hard to accept, the Doctor managed to get by because that's who he was. That's the type of man he is, to get past the heartache and move on.

However, nothing, prepared him for this.

A simple question, three words long.

He past it over as temporary shock, she of course knew who he was. The universe was cruel at times, but this was going beyond that. Donna had just regained her memories, this was not happening to him again.

"Donna, love, you know me, right?" His voice was small for having so much hope in it.

Slowly, she shook her head, "No…I'm a little confused."

"Of course." He tried to hide the sheer pain and dread that had filled him.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

He swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over, he did not want to frighten her, but he could hear that she was scared already.

"My name's the Doctor." He wanted to sound confident and professional, but he was struggling; his instinct to hug her to him was surfacing and taking over his need to assure her that she was safe.

It was hard to remain calm when the woman he loved did not remember him. His mind flashed to months past, he did not want to leave her without saying goodbye, knowing that she would not know why, having just met.

"Donna…I was just leaving."

"Yeah, see ya."

It was a stab to his hearts, walking out of that kitchen was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Knowing that he would never see her again.

But, somehow, he did. It was the happiest moment in his entire life. To be able to hold her, to hear her voice once more.

And now, the universe had taken her away again.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked, wondering how much she remembered.

"Yea, of course I do." Her voice was on the brink of going into full irritated Donna mode.

He sighed and whispered, "Okay, that's good."

"Can you tell me where I am? Where's my Mum?"

She sounded like a small child, scared; confused.

"Donna, you're perfectly safe."

"Where am I? In hospital?"

He shook his head, "No, you're in the infirmary in the TARDIS." The Doctor told her softly.

"The what?" She asked her eyes flashing.

The Doctor took a breath, knowing that this was going to be some conversation.

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"TARDIS, Donna."

She huffed as she readjusted herself on the pillows, "That's not even a word!"

"Boy talk about déjà vu." He muttered under his breath, "Donna," His voice still soft, but showing no emotion, "you have to keep calm; your body cannot have all this stress."

'Plus the baby needs to have a quiet environment.' He thought, thinking how he was going to break that news to her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled. Her body relaxed her hands coming up to touch the blanket that covered her half naked body.

Her eyes shot open, lifting the sheet; exposing her breasts and the tiny pregnancy bump.

She looked at him, her glare as sharp as a razor's edge; she wrapped herself back up in the thin blanket.

"What the hell is going on?! Who are you? Where's my family?"

The last question stung him more than the other two. He had considered him being part of her family. She was, after all, his.

"Donna, I'm the Doctor. You hit your head on the dresser edge when the TARDIS went through a 'spasm'. This is your home, you are a month pregnant with our child and you and me are…well, together."

That was everything. Well, except for telling her that he wasn't human, and the baby might not be either. But, that would come after.

Donna looked at her left hand and then back up to his brown eyes.

"We're not married." It wasn't a question.

He shook his head, "No." He wished now that she had accepted one of his dozen proposals. It would have been easier to explain if they were married, he would have been her husband and more trusting then just being 'the Doctor'.

"I'm pregnant." This wasn't a question either.

He nodded, "Yep."

"And, we're together?" Question.

He nodded again, wondering how she could accept her pregnancy before them being a couple. It was just a Donnaism, her way of looking at things that were confusing. She hated being in the dark; and now that's exactly were she was.

"Okay, that's…nice, I guess." Donna said without really listening to what she was saying; not seeing the hurt look on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor's hand went to reach to touch her face, but he stopped when Donna's eyes looked at the outstretched limb; balling the hand up, it fell to his side.

"So, where's my family?" She asked.

The Doctor winced again; this was hurting him more than she knew.

"They're home, in Chiswick." The Doctor told her, reaching out and touching her hand lightly.

Donna pulled away, "I'm sorry, I just…"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I'm sorry; I'll take you home. Okay?"

Donna nodded, "Okay, I guess I should put some cloths on."

"I'll come with you," The Doctor said, helping Donna up; the blanket still wrapped around her frame, "You know to show you where your cloths are."

"Okay." Donna was saying that a lot, she seemed that she was agreeing too much; things would be simpler with her mum there to help her. If she thought about it, the last thing she remembered was being with her mum, she had been driving; and her mum wanted her to take a more permanent job, instead of being just a temp.

She had taken the temp job, didn't she? She couldn't recall.

The Doctor had fixed a small bandage on her forehead and gave her something for the headache that Donna complained she had. The baby was fine and Donna seemed that she still wanted to be a mother, the Doctor's hearts almost stopped when she had asked about it. He didn't know how everything had gone wrong so quickly.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

But she had left him, standing next to him, this wasn't his Donna. He still loved her, but she didn't return it, she couldn't. How could she? She didn't know him anymore.

He left her alone while she changed, standing outside the door, wanting to lead her to control room, just in case the TARDIS decided to rearrange the rooms on her. But, knowing how the TARDIS loved Donna as much as he did. But, he needed to be with her. Even though he knew that he would leave Donna with her family.

But the Doctor wouldn't be far, he would stay with her until she remembered once more. If Donna could find a way to come back before, she can do it again. She was Donna Noble, and that was enough.

"What kind of place is this?" Donna asked, as she looked around the console room.

The Doctor helped her sit down on the jump seat, as he looked at the controls; his mind trying to remember the combination that would land the ship in front of Donna's house.

"Like I said, this is our home, the TARDIS. This is a spaceship." The Doctor said, waiting for the screaming to begin.

But instead, Donna whispered, "Spaceship? Are you an alien?"

The Doctor looked around at her, his eyes staring into her understanding blue eyes.

"Yes." He whispered, "I am."

Donna placed a hand on her stomach, "Is our baby…"

The Doctor stood in front of her, "I don't know, not yet."

She sighed, "You seem so nice, I mean; I don't know you, and yet I feel as though….am I home yet?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, hold on. And I mean that, really hold on." After what happened last time, he didn't need her to go bumping her head even more; or causing damage to her body or their baby. Although, the thought had occurred to him that if she did hit her head; things might go back to the way they were before, memories intact. But, he pushed that out of his mind. Safety first.

Donna looked around for any handles or safety straps, finding none she grabbed the back of jump seat, waiting for what was to come.

She was not let down, the TARDIS rocked back and forth; she watched as the man called Doctor worked his away around the controls. She looked up to see the center console pulse with life with a mechanical grinding sound filling the room.

And then it stopped with a sudden jerk.

The Doctor turned to look at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, brushing her hair out of her face, "That was certainly a ride, wasn't it?"

The Doctor smirked, forgetting for a moment that she was suffering from amnesia. That she had no idea who he was. His smile faded.

"Let's get you home, eh?" The Doctor said offering his hand to her.

Donna looked at it deciding whether or not she should take it. But, in the end she took it; she knew that if he said that they were together, and she was pregnant with his child, she should trust him. Even though it was not her nature, trust; in her opinion, was earned; but the look in his dark eyes was something that she had never seen before; love, she assumed. And even though he was new to her, there was a feeling deep within her to listen to him and entrusted him that he was telling the truth.

"You look so familiar." She said suddenly.

The Doctor ducked his head, before meeting her eyes, "I am."

He chuckled, she didn't.

"Come on." He helped her off the jump seat and walked her towards the door; he knew that he would not leave her; he would stay with her until she remembered him once again.

He opened the door and let her go first, he ran into her back as he shut up the TARDIS.

"I know that you told me that I don't remember, but I don't think this is where I live." She whispered, confusion draping her voice.

The Doctor looked at his surroundings, he scratched the back of his neck, "I—uh, agree with you. Definitely not Chiswick."

They stared out into a vast wasteland, the sky a dark gray color, the black dirt beneath their feet was dry and cracked and stretched for miles around them. In the distance, was a massive stone building; square in shape and not many windows decorated it.

"What is this place?" Donna asked, looking up at the Doctor; watching his jaw tighten.

He sighed, "If I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not; we're on Sintor 59."

Donna swallowed, "Either that is really good, or really bad."

The Doctor grabbed her hand, needing to touch her; feel her. Knowing that this wasn't going to be her first suggestion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think, I really would like to know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who :(**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I can't believe I'm on an alien planet." Donna whispered, wrapping her arms around her frame.

The Doctor looked over at her, she looked small, and not at all like that woman who had all that fire and passion he knew was right below the surface. He wanted to hold her, comfort her; to love her.

Instead he kept his very short distance, but it was enough to make him feel useless to her.

He remembered her first visit to the Oodsphere, her first alien planet; but then she was excited, cold, but excited. Now, she was afraid, far from home and with a strange man that told her that she should trust him, even though he knew that she was struggling to do so.

"What is that place?" She asked, her voice much stronger than the last time she spoke.

She was pointing at the grey building, it seemed so unwelcoming, and to the Doctor worth exploring, but with Donna in the state she was in; he wasn't going to risk it.

"We should go." The Doctor suggested, holding out his hand to her, knowing she wasn't going to take it, but still offering it to her nonetheless.

"Doctor, look." She caught his attention to a squad of soldiers leading what looked like groups of woman towards the building.

The platoon was a ways off, luckily they were hidden, but for how long the Doctor didn't know.

Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor reached out a telescope, peering out towards the aliens and their 'prisoners'.

Donna's eyes were wide as she stared at the instrument and then to him, "How did that fit in there?" She looked at his pocket.

The Doctor grinned to himself, another memory came into his head, and like before he answered, "There bigger on the inside."

He looked back through the lens, "Jadoon." He whispered.

"Jah who?" She asked, looking back and forth between the strange man and the far off people.

"Jadoon," He repeated gently, "they're equivalent to space police."

Donna made an 'o' with her mouth, nodded, even though she really had no idea what was going on, for all she knew; she was in some strange dream and her body was screaming for to wake up.

"So what are they doing here, is this where they live?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head, not liking the fact that all of the woman; as far as he could tell were pregnant; "No, but, there is something going on."

"What? What is it?"

He swallowed, knowing that he had to go see what was happening, and knowing that Donna was in no state to go with him.

"Donna, I'm going to leave you here, okay?"

"What do you mean leave me here!?" She yelled, and gasped when he shushed her, "Don't tell me to shut up, I wake up and have no idea who you are, or where I am. You tell me that that box is a spaceship, we land God knows where and now you're telling me that you're leaving me alone? Are you flippin' nuts?"

The Doctor sighed, "You're right, about it all, but you see those Ja…aliens?"

She nodded.

"Well, they never take orders, except from the Shadow Proclamation, which I'll explain at another time. Anyway, those woman must be hostages or under arrest. I need to know which."

Donna licked her lips, "What did those women do?"

"I don't know, Donna, maybe something horrible, maybe nothing at all. But those women are pregnant, and those human lives are not guilty of anything."

Donna's eyes flashed with momentary horror, "Oh my God, you meant to land here, and you wanted to send me here didn't you?"

"What? Donna no."

"Yes, yes you did; what you knock me up and then plan to get rid of me!"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms, she struggled, but he had been expecting that; his grip on her was firm, but not enough to hurt her. "Donna, please; I'm going to leave you here; I promise you."

Donna relaxed in his grasp, and nodded her head.

"Alright, now, let's go."

"Wait a minute."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

"'Let's go'? That's it?" Donna said, her hands on her hips.

The Doctor shrugged, "Unless, yes; you're right, we should get you home."

Donna was torn, if this was really her life, then maybe she should surround herself with familiar objects and environments then maybe her memories would come back.

"No, let's go." Swallowing slowly, she grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

They slowly walked towards the building, with what they were wearing the Doctor found it amazing that they had managed to make it to the front door.

"Okay, now what?" She asked, her hand tightening his.

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, when one door closes," He reached into his breast pocket, taking out the sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the handle, it opened with ease and he looked at her, "another opens."

"What is that thing?" She asked, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"Sonic screwdriver." He said showing it to her and pocketing it again.

They entered the building together, the hallway was long and white and sterile.

Donna watched as the Doctor's eyes searched every inch of the hallway, "I don't like this."

The Doctor looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"This," She pointed to him and her, "I mean, are we spies?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess we are." He glanced down at her, "How you holding up?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I would feel better if I knew exactly what was going on, if I had my memories back."

The Doctor's thumb stroked the back of her hand; his smile grew softly, wanting more than anything to kiss her.

But he couldn't think of that now, for his thoughts stopped altogether when he felt a sudden prick alerted him that someone was behind him. And the last thing he saw was Donna falling to the ground, as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Please review, it'll make me very happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The Doctor woke to a strange buzzing inside his head, it was low at first, but the longer he kept his eyes shut, the louder it seemed to become.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, he pried each eyelid open, greeting the unfamiliar surroundings. The stark white walls greeted him, and the buzzing went away; at least there was a silver lining in this somewhere.

He tried to turn his body; however, he seemed to be held down. His wrists being constrained by metal straps, his upper torso confined the same.

The Doctor sighed in frustration; nothing was ever simple with him.

A soft moan made him look to his left, he sighed again; only this time, it was one for pure relief.

Her blue eyes met his brown ones, she blinked a couple of times, trying to get past the fuzzy feeling her head was experiencing from the effects of the injection.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, wanting to get to her, hold her.

She nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

The Doctor licked his lips, "I'm always alright." He replied without thinking of his words.

Donna smirked, "'Is "alright" special Time Lord code for "really not alright at all"'?"

The Doctor stared her, his eyes almost bulging from his head, "What did you say?"

Despite the situation they were in, she smiled fully, "I remember Doctor."

"What? Remember what?" He didn't want to get his hopes up; especially while he was exposed and nowhere to hide disappointment.

"Everything." She breathed.

The Doctor swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat, "Oh Donna." He tried to get up, but he didn't; in his instant happiness he forgot that they were bound.

"Where are we?" She asked, taking her own view of the room they were in.

He shook his head, putting aside his elation for the moment, "Sintor 59."

Donna nodded, "Right. And it seems that you have gotten us captured…again."

"Oi!" The Doctor protested, "I was trying to help."

"Humph, I just bet you were." She shot back, but there was her cheekiness below the surface of her words.

The Doctor smiled broadly, this was his Donna; managing to lighten up the dire situation they—he had placed them in. But, joking only went so far, being held without access to his sonic screwdriver; the Doctor was pretty much useless. And he wasn't only thinking of Donna, but for their child as well. He had no idea who was holding them prisoner, but he could only hope that whatever they injected them with, it didn't hurt the baby. Cause he didn't know what he would do if it did. He was stupid, which wasn't a big surprise to him, but he should have gotten Donna home first and then come back to investigate. But, then if he had done that, Donna might not have gotten her memories back.

Which was another question entirely: just how did she get them back?

"It is very easy to restore the memories that have been lost."

The Doctor looked up to the man standing in the open doorway, his long lanky body made the Doctor's physique look bulky. His gray hair streaked with piercing silver, the same color of his eyes and the sky outside.

There was no doubt to the Doctor, that the man was a Haibuli; the eyes gave it away.

His clothing was professional, black pants and black shirt, a logo on the upper right hand of his top; a triangle with two dots in the middle. It was unrecognizable to the Doctor; but he was sure it was important.

The man stepped into the room, the lighting showing off the sallow color of his skin. His mouth twisted as he continued to speak, "It is even easier when those memories belong to a cow." He looked at Donna.

Donna's eyes flashed, "What?! I know for the safety of your own life; that you did not just call me a 'cow'!"

The Doctor glared at her, "Donna." He hissed, this was not the time for her to start fights with their captor.

The man; however, chuckled softly, "Quite talkative this one." He walked over to her, not noticing the Doctor's body tense beneath the restraints.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, but she could hear the hatred just below the surface.

She swallowed harshly, "Donna."

He nodded, the loose skin below his chin continued to jiggle long after his head stopped moving.

Donna could feel her stomach turn, and she had to use all her willpower to keep the sick down; even though she could tell that her fight with the bile was almost a losing one.

"Sannis!"

A young woman came into the room, she was middle-aged; Haibuli as well, her long sweeping black hair was piled on top of her head, her dress was black and was also sporting the same logo as the man's shirt. In her hand she carried a navy blue folder, she looked to the Doctor and at Donna before she promptly and gracefully sat down into a chair.

The man turned from the Doctor to the woman, "The cow…the human's name is Donna."

Sannis began writing down in her folder looking back up to her boss when she finished.

"Now," The man addressed the Doctor, "My name is Grimin Los, Head Director here at ITPP."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, okay then, I am the Doctor and I'm tied up here at ITPP."

Grimin smirked, "My apologies, but it seemed the Judoon were threatened by your presence."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, well, I was wondering what crime the women the Judoon were escorting had done."

"Done?" Grimin asked, his brow rising, "They haven't done anything."

The Doctor's face tightened his eyes glancing to Donna before looking back at the older man, "What do you mean?"

Grimin shook his head, "I will answer you're questions after you answer mine." The man walked over and stood next to the makeshift bed; he towered over the Doctor, "Who are you? What are you?"

The Doctor blinked, "My name is the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord." His eyes darted towards the woman named Sannis wrote down his words as well.

"Time Lord? I thought they were all gone, with the Time war."

The Doctor kept his mouth shut, knowing that this was not a kind interrogation.

However, it was Donna that answered.

"Well, you certainly guessed that wrong." Her voice full of irritation.

The Doctor closed his eyes, as if trying to silently tell her to shut up.

Grimin turned towards Donna, he sighed slowly, it seemed that he was about to do the most unpleasant thing he had ever done in his entire life.

"Now, listen to me, co…Donna." His teeth clenched on her name, "if you do not be quiet, I'll be forced to sedate you."

It was obviously the wrong thing to say to her, Donna's eyes bulged, "Sedate me?! Ha! You listen to me Grim Reaper; you better hope that I don't get out of here, cause if I do…"

"Donna! Shut up!" The Doctor practically yelled, his panic filling his throat once more. He wanted to tell her that this as different from all the other times they found them prisoners; this time he couldn't reach her; protect her.

Donna, however; sent her death glare towards her lover, but she said nothing.

Grimin was not pleased, "That sounded like a threat to me, what about you, Sannis?"

"Yes, sir."

The Doctor's eyes darted to all the three occupants in the room, the dread surging through his body.

Donna went to open her mouth to defend herself, but closed it quickly; it was after all what had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

"No, please; she doesn't know what she's saying." The Doctor's voice said, hoping that someway his pleas would change whatever they had in mind.

Grimin turned back to the Doctor, "I'm afraid she did," He looked at Donna, "We told you to be quiet, and you didn't listen; twice. And then you threaten not only me, but my assistant as well. Such behavior will not be tolerated."

"Please," The Doctor tried again, but his pleas were ignored.

"Sannis, would you please fetch me a green bottle of 32min." Grimin ordered tersely.

The woman stood, "But, sir…"

Grimin held up his hand, silencing her, he continued to stared at Donna as he said two words.

Two words that stopped the Doctor's hearts instantly. Two words that allowed Donna to know that she certainly had a big mouth, and wished that she had more self-control.

The old man sighed, "Life terminated."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs**

**Please review, I need them to continue writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay folks here it is the final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The Doctor felt as if his life had managed to come to a complete stop, the words of the man before him ringing in his head.

'life terminated.'

Donna's life had been order to be exterminated.

"No." The Doctor whispered, "No, please." Speech seemed to have left him, except for a few fragmented words. His eyes searched Sannis' face, she had not yet moved from her spot. He looked back to Donna.

She was silent, her eyes cast downwards.

"Sir," Sannis began, taking a bold step forward, "the woman is pregnant."

The Doctor's brow creased, 'Pregnant?—Yes! Yes, she it!" He nodded his head frantically, and spoke aloud, "She is, she's pregnant."

Grimin looked at Sannis and glared at the Doctor.

"How long?" He asked.

"A month, a month at least." The Doctor was relieved, it looked as if Donna was going to keep her life and he was going to keep Donna.

Grimin was looking at the floor, his eyes revealing that he was deep in thought, and after a moment he nodded, "With the appearance of this news, something else is going to take place." He said as he stood next to Sannis, he began to talk low into her ear.

The Doctor had stopped struggling and his hearts managed to slow down considerably from a moment ago and their terrible thumping.

Donna still remained silent, refusing to look at anything except the floor; like she was trying to burn a hole in the white tile.

"Donna," The Doctor whispered, "it's going to be alright, I promise."

She looked up slowly, there was no fear behind her blue eyes; nor panic. In fact, she wasn't showing any emotion at all. She shook her head at his words before looking away once again.

The Doctor sighed heavily, refusing to give up so easily. He had done that once, months ago, he could still hear her voice in his ears. Her begging him to keep going to the Medusa Cascade, that was a worst situation than this.

The Doctor's ears pricked up when he heard Grimin tell Sannis: "Do you understand?"

Sannis nodded, scribbling down in her folder. She looked up briefly, connecting eyes with the Doctor, her black eyes full of apology and regret.

They broke the contact, Sannis went back to her writing; the Doctor's gaze went back to Grimin.

"Do you know what ITPP is, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It stands for International Trade of Production Products." He told him.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow; as he thought, and it didn't take him long to understand exactly why the pregnant women were here."

"Slaves." The Doctor said softly, "You trade and sell slaves." His eyes looked at Donna quickly.

Grimin nodded, "Yes. We use 'Production Products' to keep our names out of the papers. Although, with every judge in the galaxy owning one, at least, we really have no fear of closing our doors any time soon."

The Doctor felt sick, "You sell pregnant women, and then what? When they have their baby, it's like a free gift with purchase?"

"No, Doctor, that's not what we do." Grimin said holding up a hand, "Human children are a symbol of status, and distraught women are enough to give you a headache."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears, his mind trying to come up with a plan, he had to get Donna out of there, and he understood what was going to happen now.

"So you see, thanks to you; not only will we make a nice profit, but the cow will be punished as well." A pleased smiled spread on the thin pale lips.

The Doctor felt his anger building within him, his wrists straining at the metal clamps, "You touch her and I swear I'll…"

"Now, don't think that we haven't thought about how we deal with the males. We would have a lot of bloodshed if we didn't think of a solution, and having blood on our hands is something…"

"You kill the women, don't you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, well we don't want any more blood; the women are nothing to us." Grimin's voice cold and heartless.

The Doctor remained silent, his breathing deep and slow, using all of his strength he had against his restraints, he knew that his efforts were futile, but he had to try. He had to save Donna, and his hope for a family.

Grimin sniffed loudly, "Now Sannis will stay here with you as I wheel 'Donna'."

"You will not take her anywhere!" The Doctor's eyes burned, his body attempting to sit up, get off the bed and strangle the old man for even thinking about what he wanted to do to Donna.

The Oncoming Storm was here, but it was no match for the metal secures.

"And as for the Doctor, I think a blue bottle of Finna, about half should be good." Grimin told Sannis, "Don't worry Doctor, very soon you won't remember any of this and you will be on your merry way."

The man walked over to Donna's bed.

"Donna, look at me!" The Doctor watched as Grimin unlocked the safety switch and started moving Donna. "I'll get you out of here, I promise, do you here me Grimin, I'll get her back!"

Donna glanced at the Doctor, and before she left the room she whispered, "I love you."

And then she was gone.

The Doctor yelled with anger and grief, his eyes screaming as Sannis came up to him.

"Please, be quiet."

The Doctor struggled against his bindings, the longer he was here, the longer he was away from Donna, "Let me go." He growled; almost animalistic.

"Please, Doctor, I'm going to help you; I swear." Sannis whispered to him, "But, I need you to keep still."

The Doctor didn't sound impressed, nor convinced, he continued to fight, he wasn't about to give up; he needed to keep fighting.

"Doctor, please, I'm going to get you and Donna out of here, alive." She took out a syringe from her coat pocket, "This is saline solution and a mild sedative, it will give you the effects of Tinix, a memory loss drug."

The door opened and another man came into the room, his ice blue eyes contrasted against his blonde hair. Human, most definitely.

"That's my husband, Minol; he'll take you to your TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes flashed when she said the name of his ship, "How do you…"

"Don't worry about that now, right now, I need you to trust me; okay, you will go to sleep and Minol will move you, and I'm going to get Donna, I'm the only one that can go near her. I'll bring her to you."

"But, the door…"

Sannis lifted from her pocket Donna's TARDIS key, "I swiped it off of her before Mr. Los got to it." She tossed it to her husband.

The Doctor was reluctant, but he had no idea if he should really trust her or not. But he was in a situation that he needed help. Donna needed to get out of here, before anything happened to her or their baby.

Slowly the Doctor nodded, and the was all Sannis needed; she injected the liquid into the Doctor and watched as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Sannis looked up to her husband, "We have to move quickly."

The Doctor woke with a splitting headache, he groaned as he opened his eyes. The humming of the TARDIS greeted him, and was comforted by the fact that he was again in his home and beloved ship.

The recollection of what had taken place only knows how long ago came into his head, pushing the TARDIS aside.

"Donna." He called out, but there was no reply.

He was lying on his stomach, his cheek pressing hard against the metal grating; he had obviously been there for a while.

He groaned again as he tried to get up, his head feeling like it was about to spilt in two.

"Donna, are you okay?"

He looked about the console room, it was empty; and a sinking feeling swept through him.

"Donna!" He yelled and grabbed his head after, the pounding increasing with every movement and syllable he uttered.

Still there was silence, and not only that, but the TARDIS was in flight. Gaining his composure and standing fully on two feet. He managed to reach the controls and reading the screen. The TARDIS was no where near the planet.

The Doctor shook his head, running his hands through his hair, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

He rushed to the doors, throwing them open; his eyes tearing up at the sight before him.

Sintor 59 was gone, no where in sight.

Running back to the controls, swaying slightly; catching himself on the console. He checked the screen again, tying desperately get back and get Donna. He could feel his own emotional control spiral downwards. He shook his head again, this simply wasn't happening, it just couldn't he had just gotten her back, memory-wise.

And the worst part was, he didn't know if she was even alive or not. The TARDIS' banks could find no signal of Donna. She had vanished along with the planet.

Riding on desperation and hope, the Doctor began to set the controls to get him back to the planet. It had to be somewhere and he was going to search every inch of the galaxy until he found it again. His peripheral vision caught a blinking yellow light caught his attention, pressing a button a circular disk ejected from the slot. It looked liked a DVD that Sally Sparrow once used to activate the TARDIS.

Not only did she know about the TARDIS, but she knew how to 'start it up'. When he caught up with that woman, he was seriously going to talk with her.

He was already kicking himself for letting him believe her, trust her.

But, he wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. He was going to fight, because that's what he did best, because she was worth fighting for.

The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS once again came to life, her gently mechanical gringing fill the air, she as well wanted the redheaded companion within her and was going to help the Doctor the best she could.

He looked back at the screen, wondering where to start, hoping he wasn't too late.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Now, I know what you all must be thinking: "HOW CAN IT END LIKE THAT??????????????????????????????" **

**Well, don't worry, there's going to be, (at least right now) 2 more stories. so hold tight. **

**thanks again for all who reviewed, it makes me feel good that I have such wonderful fans. (Just be this good when I come back with the new story. lol)**


End file.
